


evermore

by Leroyyy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, M/M, Memories, Middle School, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leroyyy/pseuds/Leroyyy
Summary: сборник историй разного размера - от однострочников до мини;на неделю мадатоби 2
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тобираме немного страшно - он никогда не падал с такой высоты - прямо в океан его глаз

Вообще-то вещей Тобирамы в этом доме уже достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя своим, но без хозяина - Мадары - все не имеет смысла. Так думает Тобирама, протирая свою чисто черную кружку в их общей квартире. Тишина давит неловкостью, переворачивая в голове мысли о том, что Мадара вот-вот вернется, и если заняться чем-то по-свойски, обязательно начнет ворчать, что Тобирама уж больно быстро разжился в чужой квартире.  
Только Мадара никогда не скажет чужой - своя, наша, но ни разу ни чужая.  
После каждого проведенного вместе вечера, каждой ночевки и каждого поспешного и очень часто сумбурного утра в его квартире становится на одну не свою вещь больше. И с каждой такой вещью квартира все больше становится их. 

Пока Мадара не уезжает на две недели в рабочую поездку - научную конференцию в Риме, со всей своей невозмутимостью оставляя Тобираму с запасным дубликатом ключей, крохотным ботаническим садом на балконе и целой квартирой воспоминаний.  
Каждая вещь, даже полка со списанными до форзаца блокнотами и ежедневниками, которая вот-вот отвалится - открутить бы Мадаре руки за его лень - тянется для Тобирамы красной нитью прямо в сердце. 

Жаркий и очень тягучий майский воздух едва колышет занавески - Мадара сидит, как всегда скрючившись, за рабочим столом с очередным блокнотом, и Тобирама полулежит думая, что не имеет совершенно никакого понятия, почему именно он. Властитель хаоса - как Мадара сам любит себя называть. Горбатый жук-навозник - вкрадчиво поправляет Тобирама.  
\- Это не ежедневник зануды - не поднимая головы, глухо говорит Мадара.  
\- Ага, - Тобирама тоже не меняет положения, - дневник слабака. И тут же огребает: в него летит сначала ручка, а потом теннисный мячик - и откуда только взялся?  
\- Ведение читательского дневника очень полезно, если хочешь по-настоящему читать и извлекать что-то из книг, - проговаривает Мадара, разворачиваясь на стуле. Он немного вскидывает голову, чуть-чуть съезжая вниз, и вид у него становится такой самодовольный, что Тобирама очень-преочень не хочет слушать дальше.  
\- Если ты, конечно, читаешь, - победоносно заканчивает он, перехватывая летящие обратно и мяч, и ручку.  
“Без каких-либо усилий” - скрипит про себя Тобирама, но вслух говорит только:  
\- Какой это по счету?  
\- Одиннадцатый, мо-моему - теперь Мадара сидит, поджав одну ногу под себя, чиркая черной ручкой по странице.  
Ветер подхватывает последние слова, унося их куда-то в прихожую, и не успевает Тобирама обернуться снова к окну, как ловит - вообще-то безбожно лажает, принимая все семьдесят пять килограмм Мадары на живот, - и тут же пихается пяткой в ответ. Звуки возни наполняют комнату, гордо именуемую Мадарой гостинной, в которой, по правде говоря, все кроме гостинной и есть, и запыхавшийся Тобирама все-таки скидывает предателя на пол и уже оттуда слышит стенающие голоса проигравших с предложением прогуляться до ближайшей лапшичной. 

Воспоминание слишком реальное и вязнет в голове, вытесняя настоящее - Тобирама приходит в себя, когда оранжевый луч заката слепит глаза из-за незашторенного окна. Пресловутая полка все еще висит слева, и красные нити оттуда тоже кажутся слишком реальными в мареве уходящего дня. Тобирама весь насквозь прошит красными нитками, которые Мадара самолично подобрал и пришил так, что не вырвешь и не перекроешь - на всю жизнь и намертво. Они якорями цепляются за самую душу, протягиваясь к каждой вещице, принадлежащей Мадаре, в их квартире.


	2. космос

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мадара возможно и не думал, что будет дружить с Тобирамой. Просто так вышло, что он зануда, а сам Мадара слишком любит спорить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано на 3 день; ключ - космос;  
> kid!Мадара, kid!Изуна, kid!Тобирама

Почему именно космос? Вокруг миллиард крутых тем для доклада - простонал Изуна, засовывая мятую обертку из-под сникерса в карман красного рюкзака.  
Мне, вот, вообще на этот космос на-пле-вать, - со степенью недовольства закончил младший. Потом почесал нос, фыркнул и достал мобильник - быстрые пальцы уже скроллили статьи про черные дыры.   
Послушай, Зу-зу, - начал Мадара, запихивая в рот сразу половину шоколадки.   
“За Зу-зу сейчас получишь!” осталось проигнорированным, и старший облизал липкие пальцы и продолжил, подталкивая брата в сторону библиотеки:   
Все это делается элементарно и быстро: первая статья из Википедии, и ты - красавчик!   
Книжные шкафы с детской научной литературой закончились, и оба мальчика сели за стол; школьный компьютер приветственно мигнул, и Изуна пальцами забегал по клавиатуре. Мадара тяжелый сбросил рюкзак себе под ноги и, покрутив головой, наткнулся на учительницу английского, чье домашнее задание он как раз собирался успешно проигнорировать. Неловко улыбнувшись ей, он вытащил первую попавшуюся тетрадку и только успел ее открыть, как справа послышалось восторженное:  
А прикинь, какая-нибудь черная дыра засосала чей-то космический корабль лет сорок назад!  
Ну и че? - без энтузиазма отозвался Мадара: учительница разговаривала с кем-то совсем близко и каждые пару минут посматривала в их сторону.   
В смысле и че? - взвился Изуна, - а если она откроется с другой стороны, и все, что в ней было, вывалится обратно в космос?! - протараторил младший, - это же офигеть, как круто!   
Мадара все таки повернулся к брату и теперь видел, как тот сидел за компьютером с открытым Вордом и флешкой в руке.  
Вообще то ничего оттуда не вывалится, - послышалось с другой стороны стола.  
Мадаре показалось, или он услышал презрение? Он вместе с братом уставился на мальчика напротив, который теперь взирал на них поверх книжки. По астрономии.   
В сингулярности не может быть ни объектов, ни атомов, ни времени с пространством. Следовательно, нельзя сказать, что в черной дыре что-то находится, - закончил белобрысый мальчик напротив и фыркнул.   
А тебя вообще не спрашивали, мистер Зануда, - пробубнил Изуна и тут же скис.   
Мадара удивленно воззрился на мальчишку и, усмехнувшись, сказал:  
Так ты у нас, значит, спец?   
И придвинулся ближе, облокачиваясь всем весом на стол.   
Не то чтобы спец, но хожу на кружок по астрономии, - ответил мальчик, возвращаясь к книге, - и я не зануда, просто оберегаю тебя от двойки.  
Больно надо, - заворчал Изуна.   
Они стрельнули друг в друга взглядами и отвернулись, а Мадара так и остался смотреть: мальчик был не просто белобрысым - он был альбиносом. На нем был синий джемпер с теми коричневыми заплатками на локтях, которые, как считал Мадара, могли быть только у зануд. Старший из Учих постучал по тетради карандашом, и прищурившись, спросил:  
И как на кружке?  
В смысле “как”? - не понял мальчишка.  
Ну я имею в виду: там интересно, раз ты так важничаешь? - теперь Мадара даже развлекался. Дразнить его было еще интереснее, чем Изуну!   
Мальчик взвился и, вскинув по-детски острый подбородок, заявил:  
Я не важничаю, понял? И да, там очень даже интересно!   
И после этой фразы они резко притихли и обернулись - с другого конца зала на них смотрела библиотекарша. Изуна прыснул и, не глядя на мистера Зануду, уткнулся обратно в компьютер.   
Ну тогда, - внезапно продолжил оборвавшийся разговор Мадара, - я тоже туда хочу!   
Еще чего! Не буду я с тобой туда вместе ходить, - тут же подскочил белобрысый.   
А я тебя и не спрашивал, - откровенно забавляясь, выкинул Мадара и показал язык.   
Они бы еще могли поспорить, но не заметили, как к их столу подошла библиотекарша и вежливо попросила покинуть читальный зал, оставляя только молча работающего Изуну. Оба мальчика с гордостью неоцененных гениев собрали свои вещи и, споря, вышли из библиотеки. 

Гордое “Учиха Мадара, кстати говоря” и неохотное “Тобирама Сенджу” слышались уже где-то около двери, когда младший Учиха мученически простонал и воткнул в компьютер флешку, чтобы скачать готовый доклад.   
Ну почему именно космос?!


End file.
